


Third attempt

by Brealbahis



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, diario, escuchen me, oƨɘ ɘd áɿɒɿuǫɘƨɒ ɘƨ ɒllɘ, ƨoñɒ ƨoɔop nɘ ɒɿɒɔudɒɔ oƚɒɿƚnoɔ lƎ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brealbahis/pseuds/Brealbahis





	Third attempt

Viernes, Enero 31

nueva idea.

Los diarios en papel no an echo nada por mi, sigo en lo mismos y siento el peso ascender más y más entre mis hombros. La Doctora nunca avía dicho que tenía que escribí en un cuaderno...por decir.

continuare como estaba, tal ves pondré los otros aquí por si acaso, o no, no se como funcionará. No tengo tanta fe en sangrar mi corazón aquí. 

Estoy seguro que terminará como todos los otros intentos contrarios a este.


End file.
